totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajah (Total Drama BvTvC)
Rajah was a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Bermuda Square. Personality A band nerd, Rajah has relied on his smarts and mental ability to get ahead in life. Armed with amazing logical thinking skills, mental agility, memory, and reaction time, but not so much muscle, Rajah's strategy is to fly under the radar, and hope the other manipulators will eliminate challenge beasts in his way. However, he can be athletic if he needs to, and can be dominant in challenges if he absolutely must win. Rajah is known for having horrible luck in the game. He becomes a major outsider of the Femsquad, has his closest ally, CoCo, get idol'd out by Sierra, attempts to save Lindsay only to find his idol is a fake, and then has Victor and Cynthia turn on him before finally being voted out. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC When Rajah arrives, he allows Tyler to call him Raj, noting that his friends call him as such. Rajah helps create the Blue Triangle alliance with Parvati and CoCo, to combat Bermuda Square and Cynthia. He is a problem solver in the challenge, and he and Mark are able to easily take 2nd at the end of the challenge, after Rosemary and Kiki throw the challenge. In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, while Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo are trying to decide between Mark, Sierra, and Cynthia to eliminate, Cynthia walks up to them, and reveals that she actually is against Mark, and asks for a fake cancellation idol to stop Mark and Sierra looking for the real thing. Parvati accepts, giving Cynthia a fake idol, and making a split vote scheme to force a 2-2-2 vote, with Mark and Sierra tied, along with whoever Mark and Sierra vote for. This would allow them to then vote out Mark in the revote 3-0-0. Parvati has herself and Cynthia vote for Sierra, and Rajah and CoCo vote for Mark, based on the voters sharing the gender of the person they are voting for. After Team Bermuda Square loses the challenge due to Parvati getting distracted by CoCo, Blue Triangle executes their plan to blindside Mark. Rajah votes for Mark, and Mark plays the fake cancellation idol on Cynthia. Once Scott announces the idol is fake, Mark realizes that Cynthia has turned on him, and the votes are read to reveal a 2-2-2 tie between Mark, Sierra, and CoCo. In the revote, Rajah continues to vote for Mark, and Mark is eliminated in a 2-1-0 vote, Parvati being the only stray vote, voting for Sierra. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, Rajah proves to be a very good shooter, shooting down Jenna and Rosemary's drones immediately as they enter his zone, allowing Team Bermuda Square to easily win the challenge. In Too Cute To Compete?, Rajah forms the Y Duo with CoCo, after he finds out that Parvati, Sierra, and Cynthia had made an alliance, but he is unaware of the full power of the Femsquad. In the challenge, Rajah's fear is being packed in a tight space. He quickly fails the challenge, leading to all 3 teams going to elimination. Due to CoCo's charm affecting Parvati and Cynthia, they refuse to vote for CoCo, and decide to turn on Sierra after Sierra refuses to change her vote to Rajah. Rajah hears this, and he and CoCo vote for Sierra, but Sierra plays the immunity idol at elimination, eliminating CoCo. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''Rajah realizes that he needs some allies to fight Sierra, Cynthia, and Parvati post-merge. In the challenge, Rajah builds the boat by himself, stealing the motor from the Boat of Losers. This allows Team Bermuda Square to take 2nd place in the challenge. He proves to be an excellent clarinet player, playing ''September ''perfectly. Later, Rajah finds Lindsay looking for a cancellation idol, and makes a final 2 pact with her. He finds an idol, and promises to play it on Lindsay at elimination. At elimination, Rajah does play the idol, but it turns out to be a fake planted by Rosemary, and Lindsay is voted out 2-1. In ''Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On???, ''Rajah forms the Malesquad alliance with Victor, and they agree to vote for Parvati. During the challenge, Rajah teams up with Victor and Mia, as the sniper. However, Victor, paranoid that Rajah will shoot him, causing him to almost certianly get eliminated, turns on Rajah, and shoots him out of the tree, on his way to winning immunity. Rajah is sure he'll be voted out by the Femsquad, however, Cynthia plays a cancellation idol on Rajah, in order to blindside Alejandro. In ''Tu Es Screwdado, ''Rajah finds that all of his allies turn on him, with Victor thinking Rajah is working with the Femsquad, and Cynthia refusing to work with Rajah, wanting to stop the outsider 5 from forming an alliance against the Sliders. Rajah is ultimately left with nowhere to turn, and is put in an even deeper hole when Victor shows Rajah that he has the last cancellation idol. While the idol Victor shows Rajah is a fake, Victor later finds the real idol. In the challenge, Rajah gets paranoid, and makes the fatal mistake of pushing Heather down in an attempt to win immunity, but falling himself in the process, and allowing Victor to win immunity. With no other options, Rajah is unanimously voted out 9-1. Voting history Trivia Competition *Rajah is one of 2 contestants to attempt to play an idol on someone other than themselves, the other being Mark. **Rajah is the only contestant to attempt to play a fake idol on someone else. **Rajah is the only contestant to attempt to play an idol while immune. **Rajah is the only contestant to attempt to play an idol while on a team not at elimination. *Rajah attempting to play an idol on Lindsay is one of 5 instances of a team that won the challenge being involved in an elimination. **In ''Suckers Punched ''in All-Stars, and ''Do Not Talk About Dodgeball ''in 60 Club, the 1st place team voted off a member of the last place team. **In the 6-team stage of 60 Club, the winning team could vote for any member of the 2 losing teams. **In ''Off With His Girlfriend!, ''as a reward for winning the challenge, Mark was allowed to grant immunity to one contestant on the losing team. **Rajah attempting to play the idol is the only instance of a winning team taking part in elimination, and having no effect on the result, due to the idol being fake. ***Had the idol been real, it would have been the first instance of an immune contestant playing an idol. Production * Rajah is a recoloring of Cameron, with the glasses being removed. * Rajah's name and personality are based off of one of TheNewGame's friends in real life.